The Sea's Princess
by Ehlonna
Summary: Liana, an Irish maid is bound to the sea. Living with her sister in a small Irish town she longs for the sea. What happens when pirates attack her beloved town and kill her sister? Why does this pirate captain know her name? And can she survive to find th
1. Goodbye Ireland

Ok, this is my first ever fic so please read and review. I've finally found time to write a fic, I'm so excited. All criticism is welcome, so please be open with whatever you have to say cuz it'll help me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for like Liana, and Isobel, everything else belongs to like Disney. So please no sue.. Uh yeah here's the story.  
  
She stood on the cliff looking over the sea with longing in her midnight blue eyes, her long black hair blowing in the wind. She silently played with her necklace, which had been her great-grandmothers. The necklace held an enchanting sapphire stone set in a heart held by two hands. It had been given to her at her birth, for she was the first of her family since her great-grandmother to be bound to the sea. Her tears could flood a town, or send ships to their grave if she wasn't careful, and with a simple command she could make it rain.  
Deep in her thoughts she heard her name being called, "Leah, Leah you need to head into the market." It was her sister Isobel, who like Leah, was bound to something. Isobel was bound to the Earth and could make anything grow wherever she went. Isobel was one of the only reasons Leah stayed here, her love of Ireland and the people of this small town was the only other. Everyday was filled with pain from the longing to be out on the sea. "I'm on my way now." Leah smiled at her sister. "Will you becoming with me today?" "No, I've some things to do here. I'll see you when you get back." Isobel smiled back at her and pushed her towards the town. Leah spent most of the day in her small little town where everyone knew her. After making her purchases and talking to countless people, she made her way down to the docks. She stood at the end of the docks watching the sunset when she saw a strange ship approaching. As it neared she saw a bunch of men dressed rather strangely, and it dawned on her they were pirates. She ran as quickly as she could to the watch tower to alert the town, but the ship reached the town before she made it. Soon the town was set afire and the air was filled with screaming. Leah ran the fastest she could to reach her home and sister. As she got there she heard her sister scream, and running into the house she saw her sister fall to the ground dead. "NOOO!" The pirate looked up and started coming toward her with an evil grin on his face. Leah grabbed a pistol off the mantle and shot at him. She hit him in the arm, and as she went to take another shot someone grabbed her from behind. She dropped the gun as she tried to struggle out of the grip she was held in, but she wasn't strong enough. She was dragged outside where she watched her house be set on fire. While screaming and kicking she willed rain to come down on the town and put the fires out. The pirates paid no attention to the rain and took her back to the ship. "The cap'n ill ave fun with er." The pirate holding her said with an evil laugh. They made it onto the ship after dragging Leah threw her ruined town. They brought her to the captain and threw her to his feet, "We brought ye a presnt cap'n. She put up a fight an we kno ye like em feisty." The captain looked her up and down nodding with approval, "Liana Tempest" As he said that Leah looked up surprised he knew her name. "Good job boys, I'll enjoy her much." Leah cringed when he said that, and she felt sick when he looked her up and down. The captain reached down to touch her and she spit at him. Grinning he said, " Lock her up in the brig and see how she likes it down there, since she doesn't seem to like the company up here too much." She was thrown in the dirtiest cell of the brig and locked up. Scared, angry, and grief-stricken Leah did not cry. She knew the danger she would put herself in if she let the pain out, she may be bound to water but she could still be killed by it. She fell asleep trying to keep her emotions in check for just a short while, and wandering why this pirate knew who she was. As she drifted off to sleep she let one tear slide down her check, causing it a light rain to fall on her beloved Ireland.  
  
Uh, yes it's kinda short, but hopefully they'll get longer. So did you like? Yes, no, maybe so? Please tell me your thoughts and review. Thanks. Oh, what about the pirate talk? That was kinda weird so tell me if it like sucks. I decided the captain could have proper grammar, well at least as proper as mine is. 


	2. Mysteriuos Stone

Oh wow, I actually got reviews. That's so exciting. Thank you so much (tear) it means so much to me. Well, I got some advice from Ildera and I'll try and follow it. So this is the next chapter at my attempt for a fan fic. So here goes nothing..  
  
After a couple of days of being locked in the brig, seeing no one except those who came to feed her, Leah was finally summoned to the captain's quarters.  
  
"Miss. Tempest, please have a seat. Let me introduce myself properly, as I already know who you are." The captain greeted her. "I am Captain Kegan Wallace, and this is my ship the Mists of Doom."  
  
Leah ignored all he said and continued to stand. Looking straight at Captain Wallace she said quietly but firmly, "Let me go."  
  
Chuckling Wallace spoke, "Now missy I can't be doing that. You've got something I want and need."  
  
Hiding her confusion she spoke again, "I have nothing; all my possessions were burned in your God-forsaken raid." Leah stood and headed for the door.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Wallace yelled, causing Leah to jump. She slowly turned and sat.  
  
"Now you are going to listen to me, for I haven't finished." He paused momentarily. "Your great-grandmother, Bridget, possessed a stone of great power. I know what you and your family are, and I know you are the next to possess the stone."  
  
"I know nothing of this stone you speak of and I posses nothing." Leah responded stubbornly, determined not to let him have the stone.  
  
"Don't try my patience. Give me the stone and no harm will come to you." Wallace was coming closer and closer.  
  
A little alarmed Leah spoke once more, "I highly doubt that. Even if I did know of the stone you speak of I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Oh I think you know the stone, for it is hanging around your neck." Wallace laughed at the surprised look on Leah's face.  
  
As Wallace reached for the necklace, a surge of energy from the stone blasted Wallace against the wall behind him, knocking Liana unconscious.  
  
Ildera, was that better? So that's all for this chapter, my mind kinda stopped. Hopefully you like it and it's easy to read..umm mind overload..If my mind clears I'll try for another chapter tonight. 


	3. The Storm

WOW, I have 3, 3 REVIEWS! Go me.. Ok for those of you who may be confused, Leah and Liana are the same person. Leah is Liana's nickname. So tell me whether you'd like to keep it as Liana or what. So here's chapter 3 and enjoy.  
Again I own nothing.. Sadly (tear *sniff) but that's ok. I guess.  
  
The day was beautiful and clear, not a cloud in the sky as Captain Jack Sparrow took the helm. Smiling he closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face.  
  
"Beautiful day, eh Cap'n?" Gibbs, the first mate, asked as he walked up to Jack.  
  
"Aye, that it is. How long till we reach Port Royal do ye think?" Jack asked looking out over the sparkling blue ocean.  
  
"Two or three days, I'd say."  
  
Jack nodded, just as he went back to manning the helm, dark black clouds appeared out of nowhere. Lightning flashed and rain came crashing down.  
  
" All hands on deck!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the wheel, not having time to be confused about where the storm came from, as a huge wave crashed into the ship.  
  
At the same moments not to far away, Liana stood on the Mists of Doom.  
  
Having heard the sound of the captain being thrown into the wall, some of the crew rushed in to find Captain Wallace and Liana lying, unconscious, feet apart from each other. Not knowing what happened they woke their captain, who ordered Liana thrown back in the brig immediately.  
  
While unconscious Liana had a vision of her great-grandmother.  
  
Liana drifted into a clouded area and came face to face with a young woman who looked exactly the same. Feeling scared and confused she stepped back away from the woman.  
  
"Liana, it is me, Bridget your great-grandmother. Have strength and do not give Kegan Wallace the stone. As long as you have it the sea's will be safe. All will be reveled in time, I am with you whenever you need me. I love you, don't be afraid."  
  
With that Bridget leaned down and kissed Liana's head and vanished leaving Liana in darkness.  
  
Now, days later Liana sat in her cell, hungry and thirsty. She was sore all over, from the beatings Wallace gave her. Everyday he summoned her, and demanded the stone. Everyday she refused and was beat until she fell unconscious. She didn't even bother to heal herself, as she was only beat again, and her strength was all but gone.  
  
Yet again she was summoned to the captain. Being led to the deck she kept her mind on the beautiful clear sky, and sparkling ocean. Suddenly she heard the sniggers of the crew as she was lead to the captain. Anger began to well up inside of her and she found strength she didn't know she had.  
  
"Are we ready to give in?" Wallace jeered, the crew laughing in the background.  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes and Liana let her pain and anger that had welled up, go free. Walking closer to the captain, so that he could see her midnight blue eyes turn to a swirling gray, she started to yell at the captain who was backing up in fear.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY SISTER, DESTROYED MY TOWN, KIDNAPED ME, BEAT ME , AND TRIED TO TAKE MY MOST PRESIUOS POSESSION! YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY BEFORE THE END!" Liana screamed as she held her hands skyward.  
  
Dark black clouds began to gather from nowhere, and the stone in Liana's necklace began to glow. Rain began to pound down and thunder boomed and lightning flashed.  
  
"Men take her down!" Wallace screamed as he hung on for his life as a huge wave crashed against the ship.  
  
Men started to run towards her, but were immediately thrown backwards as though she had an invisible shield around her.  
  
A terrible scream filled the air that of a banshee's dooming the crew to their death. Liana brought her hand down and lightning struck the ship lighting it on fire. Soon the ship was sinking and on fire, being destroyed quickly by the storm.  
  
Liana was so caught up in the storm and letting her pain out, that she didn't notice Wallace and a few of his crew managing to escape into a life boat.  
  
When the ship was gone under the sea, the storm stopped and Liana swam to a piece of board, which was floating nearby, and collapsed on it. She fell asleep in the now calm ocean, the storm having drained every ounce of strength she had.  
  
Back at the Black Pearl the storm ended abruptly, the clouds vanishing. The crew, confused, relaxed and started to clean up the damage.  
  
"Wat was that 'bout Cap'n? Not even in the Caribbean do storms appear and vanish like that." Gibbs stated looking mighty confused and a little scared.  
  
"I don't know Gibbs, I don't know." Jack replied looking bewildered.  
  
Hehehe, look at that. So did you like? Oh incase you haven't picked up; this is set after the movie, no longer then a year though. So what about the name? Leah or Liana? Sorry if this whole switching back from Jack to Liana confused you. Well, Review and I'll talk to you later. 


	4. The BLack Pearl

Ok for further reference Lia is Liana. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer went crazy and I was without internet for the longest time. But here is chapter 4 and well, Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
It was mid afternoon the next day and the Black Pearl was farther then two days from Port Royal from the storm blowing them off course. Jack picked up pace in his excitement and impatience to see Will and Elizabeth, when one of the crew spotted Lia in the water.  
  
"Cap'n! A women's in the wa'er!" yelled the crew member.  
  
"Pull 'er on up" Jack said as he went over to the side.  
  
Lia was pulled onto the ship, still unconscious. She lay still, barley breathing with her long black hair spilled over the deck.  
  
Jack dropped to his knees to see if the alarmingly pale girl was indeed still breathing. Upon finding that she was he carried her to his cabin, where he called Ana Maria to get the girl out of her wet clothes and wrap her in blankets and furs.  
  
"Oy, Gibbs! I want you to check the girl out, see if she's ok." Jack called as he exited his cabin.  
  
Ana came out shortly, looking a little worried; she walked up to Jack and Gibbs.  
  
"She din't wake up; ther are bruises all over 'er body. I think 'er arm's broken it seems though she's been beat." Ana told Gibbs.  
  
"Aye." Gibbs nodded as he went off to the cabin.  
  
Jack went back to the helm and the crew went back to their chores, as they kept heading to Port Royal. Jack's spirits got higher as he thought of seeing Will and Elizabeth again. They had become close friends to him, well as close as they could be since they were land dwellers, and he was a pirate.  
  
Gibbs came out of the cabin after awhile and went to Jack, "The lass ill be ok, though she's been beat up pretty bad. Maybe we should take 'er to the Turners?"  
  
"Good idea, thas what we'll do then" Jack replied with much hand movement, almost smacking Gibbs in the head.  
  
Gibbs jumped back to avoid Jack's hands and went to do his chores, as he was walking away he heard Jack mutter something about rum. 'That boy never changes' he thought shaking his head.  
  
Later that afternoon Lia finally woke. She found herself dry and wrapped in many blankets. She was on a large bed in a rather large room, and all her wounds were bandaged. Not knowing where she was exactly she got up, still wrapped in many blankets, and went to the door. She staggered up onto the deck, still somewhat weak. She found that she was on a beautiful ship, with black sails. It was the most magnificent thing she'd ever seen. Lia finally felt all the pairs of eyes that were watching her, and upon turning around she found the crew and who she presumed to be the captain watching her.  
  
Staggering up to him she asked, "Captain, I presume?" she questioned the handsome pirate.  
  
His brown hair fell in dreds past his shoulder and was decorated with beads and other trinkets. He had a beard parted into two beaded braids. His deep brown eyes, outlined in kohl, were lit up with amusement and the smile that had appeared when she said captain.  
  
"Aye that I am. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Jack, noticing her thick Irish accent, made a deep bow with much waving of the hands.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am then Captain Sparrow?" Lia asked swaying dangerously.  
  
Jack jumped up to keep the woman from falling over, "Ye're on me ship luv, the Black Pearl, fastest ship in the Caribbean."  
  
"THE CARIBBEAN!" Lia screamed, her eyes wide, "How'd I get here?" She didn't think Wallace had brought her this far.  
  
Jack looked somewhat confused, "We pulled ye out of the water, ye've been unconscious all day long."  
  
Sighing, Lia thought to herself, 'I've no home in Ireland anymore, damn Wallace for that, what does it matter where I am?'  
  
"Well Captain Sparrow, I suppose I must thank you and your crew for saving me, and for tending to my wounds,"  
  
The crew was not able to hide their surprise as well as Jack did, a woman thanking a pirate for saving her? Surely she knew they were pirates?  
  
"Ye're welcome Miss..."  
  
Lia thought for a moment, there really was no reason for her not to tell them her name, especially since Wallace was dead. "My name is Liana Tempest, or just Lia."  
  
Jack recognized this name, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it. Dismissing that thought for now he called Ana Maria, "Ana, get Lia some clothes and something to eat."  
  
The woman Ana stepped out and led Lia down to the galley, she got something to eat and then went and got some clothes that fit her fairly well. The shirt, plain and once white, was a little too big, but the pants, brown, fit almost perfectly.  
  
Ana stayed and talked to Lia for a bit while she ate. They became fast friends, and Ana was happy for another woman on board. After a bit Ana went back up to work. When Ana left Lia looked over her wounds, and decided she couldn't heal them just yet. She finally decided just to speed up the process, so no one would get too suspicious, she didn't need anyone here finding out what she was.  
  
Soooooo, that's this chapter. BUT NEVER FEAR! My mind wanders often in class, specially the classes I have tomorrow. So farewell for now, and remember to REVIEW! You know you want to.. hehehehe 


	5. Don't have a name for this chapter

Ok this is so cool, I never, ever thought my story would go this far. I might actually have to plan what's gonna happen next... I'm kidding, I have it panned out. Hehehehehe so you know the drill, read review enjoy.  
  
Once again, I own nothing. Disney does. *Tears* Well, I'll get over it eventually.  
  
When Lia finally appeared above deck the sun was just setting. She walked, staggering only a little, over to the side of the ship gasping at the sight she saw. The sun looked as though it was sinking into the sea, colors of orange and pink bursting out over the sky.  
  
Jack stood nearby watching the same beautiful sight, and upon hearing a small gasp his eyes fell on the Irish beauty. He stepped quietly over to her, not wishing to disturb her. And to his relief she didn't notice. They stood in silence watching the sun go down and the stars appear across the sky.  
  
Finally Jack spoke, "Tis a beautiful sight."  
  
Startled a bit, Lia jumped. Regaining her composure she replied, "Yes it is." Deciding to keep the conversation going she also said, "Where are you headed?"  
  
Her voice was low and melodious, and Jack loved the sound of it. He could lose himself in it if he wasn't careful.  
  
"We're headed to Port Royal; some friends of ours are getting married. That is where we'll be dropping ye off."  
  
"Oh" Lia looked out to the sea thinking, 'I'm being sent to another piece of land, when I'm meant to out here on the sea.' She didn't say anything to Jack though.  
  
They stood together for awhile longer, then Jack spoke up, "Would ye like to come back to me cabin and have a little rum?" Jack's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and he had that slight grin like he always did.  
  
Lia couldn't help but giggle a little and smiling she said, "I'll have to decline tonight Captain, thank you though."  
  
Jack's face fell a little, but then he smiled and tipped his hat to her, "G'night Miss. Tempest." With that he walked, with that drunken stagger he has, to his cabin singing something about really bad eggs.  
  
Lia sighed and turned back to look over the sea. She stood there for quite awhile longer just thinking, before finally going back to the cabin she was sharing for now with Jack.  
  
Upon entering the cabin she found Jack asleep on his bed holding a bottle of rum, murmuring incoherent things in his deep slumber.  
She smiled and went to him. She took off his boots, hat, and other effects, and placed them on the table. She also tried to take the bottle of rum from him, but on finding he had a death like grip on it she left it. She placed a blanket over him, and went to curl up in a chair near the bed.  
  
Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. There's been some unavoidable things I've had to take care of. but I will be updating more in the near future. And I know not a lot happened in this chapter, well actually nothing happened. They just kinda stood there. hmmm. Well read, review, enjoy. At least I hope you enjoy. 


	6. Tempest Secret

Chapter 6!!!! Whooo! See I'm updating more. Alrighty then please read and review.  
I own nothing, even though I wish I owned Jack.. One can dream can't they?  
  
Lia woke to the sun shinning in her eyes. Seeing Jack was already up, she ran her hand quickly through her hair and went to tend some more to her wounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was standing at the helm thinking of where he'd heard the name Tempest before. He was also thinking of when he woke up, he had been covered with his boots, hat, and effects on the table beside him. He was still grinning when Gibbs came up to him interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Cap'n, I've news for ye. Wallace's ship was destroyed in tha' storm the other day..." Before Gibbs could say anything else Jack had jumped up and ran towards the captains cabin.  
  
He suddenly remembered all those years ago, back when Wallace had killed Jack's baby sister, causing him to hate him and seek revenge. That night Wallace had spoken of a family by the name of Tempest. It was said that the woman in that family possessed the power to control certain elements air, fire, water, and so on. Wallace's grandfather had searched for the woman who possessed that of water. Now Wallace looked for that woman's granddaughter who inherited that power. He had gone on to say that each would posses a stone to represent their area of control and this stone would give a mere human the power to control that element.  
  
Jack had dismissed it as crazy, but now he wasn't so sure. After all he had just fought a crew of mutinous skeletons to get his ship back last year.  
  
He burst into his cabin to find Lia engulfed in startling blue light. Shielding his eyes from the light he called out her name, "Lia! Lia!"  
  
Having been so intone with her power she didn't notice Jack come in, but when hearing her name the light vanished.  
  
Lia stood there staring at Jack looking as though she was trying to decide what to do. She bit nervously on her bottom lip, mentally screaming at herself for being so careless.  
  
Jack noticed all her bruises were gone and that the way she bit her lower lip drove him a little crazy.  
  
He finally remembered why he came in here. He closed the distance between them surprisingly fast; looking for the stone to see if she was the one Wallace was looking for.  
  
He spotted and was immediately entranced by the stone, and went to reach for it. When Lia realized what he was doing it was too late.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as the stone pushed Jack into the wall behind him knocking him unconscious, and sending her on top of the bed.  
  
This time she remained conscious. She ran over to Jack and gently laid his head in her lap, noticing that he wasn't pushed away as hard as Wallace was. She laid her hand over his chest and a blue light came from it, causing Jack's body to glow.  
  
Jack woke from the cold darkness felling a warm energy surge through him. He opened his eyes and looked straight up into a pair of concerned midnight blue ones.  
  
Jack sat up abruptly, "Wat 'appened? The stories, they're true aren't they?"  
  
Lia looked at him, confusion apparent in her startling eyes, "What stories?" she asked in her thick Irish accent. She never knew stories of her kind spread, especially to the Caribbean so many miles from her home.  
  
"A Kegan Wallace has been lookin fer ye." Hate showed through when he said Kegan Wallace's name. "And he's looking for that necklace ye wear." Jack pointed to the chain she wore, careful not to touch it.  
  
"I've no reason to fear him anymore. I destroyed his ship and most everyone on it in that storm."  
  
"Ye brought on that storm?" The amazement was apparent in both Jack's eyes and voice.  
  
"Yes, if you would like to talk further could we please go on deck?" she said this all in a business like tone, but she was secretly scared about Jack knowing her secret.  
  
"Aye, we can do that." Jack got and offered her his hand to help her up. She looked up into his eyes, and any fears she had melted away and she knew she could trust him.  
  
They went to a part of the ship where no one would over here them. Lia stared out to the sea as she told Jack how she inherited her bond to water from her grandmother, how the stone protected itself while it's owner wore it( why Jack and Wallace couldn't touch it). She also told him of how her town was destroyed by Wallace's crew and her sister killed.  
  
At this point her tears started to fall gently, causing a light rain to fall from the cloudless sky. Jack noticed the rain fell with her tears, and reached over to hold her while se let a little more of the pain out.  
  
Jack didn't know why he was acting like this, he wasn't one to hold or cuddle. But there was something about this woman that made him want to hold her and kiss away all her fears and troubles. He knew he couldn't though, but for now this was ok.  
  
He pulled her away from him and wiped her tears, "Seeing as ye've no where to go, how bout I teach ye to be a pirate and when we reach Port Royal ye can stay there or come back with me."  
  
"Alright." Lia smiled and her tears disappeared along with the rain. "Will you teach me to fight and run a ship and drink?" Lia was excited now; she was finally getting a chance to live her life how she was meant to.  
  
"Yes I will, ye'll be my student. I'll teach ye everything I know, ye'll be the best bloody pirate in the Caribbean, next to me o course." Jack winked, and started walking in that unique stagger he has towards the helm.  
  
Lia smiled as he "walked" away, she knew it was a lot for a pirate to be this kind towards her, but she also knew Jack was no ordinary pirate. Finally feeling happy again she waved her hand causing a wave to come up and splash her with her laughter ringing out to sea.  
  
Jack went up to the helm, knowing he'd probably made a mistake. He still felt that he had to protect her, because something told him that Wallace would be back, ship or no ship. He took the helm from Mr. Gibbs and told him to go find Miss. Tempest; she'd be starting her training soon. With that he took a drink of his rum, stashed by the helm, and started humming his favorite song.  
  
Did ya like? Did ya like? Ok read, and review! PLEASE!!!! I love you all. 


	7. Lia's Victory

Ok, so after this chapter I might not update for awhile, so sorry ahead of time. Read and Review, please!  
  
"Miss. Lia" Gibbs stopped surprised, all her injuries were healed. "Uh, the Cap'n wants me to teach ye the ropes." Gibbs was still a little distracted as he spoke, not understanding how she had healed already.  
  
Lia smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Mr. Gibbs." She stood there waiting for him to take lead, as she was letting him use his imagination on how she had healed her injuries already.  
  
After standing there for a few minutes Gibbs realized she was waiting for him to start. "Come on, lets start ye're learnin."  
  
Gibbs spent most of the day teaching Lia the ropes, and he had to admit to himself that he didn't mind. She was a fast learner and good company. The way she moved on the ship, it was almost like she'd been on a ship her whole life. Finally he let her go to help Ana with some of her chores.  
  
Jack watched Lia working with Ana and was surprised at how well she was doing. Throughout the whole day he couldn't concentrate and he found his gaze shifting back to her each time.  
  
Gibbs came up to him, "She's a fas learner." As if he was explaining her skills on the ship.  
  
"Aye." Jack said somewhat distantly, Lia was laughing with Ana Maria; her laughter was beautiful he could listen to it all day. Finally, he snapped out of it, and decided it was time to teach her to fight.  
  
"Lia!" Jack called bringing out an extra sword from his cabin.  
  
"Yes, Jack?" Lia stopped what she was doing and turned to Jack.  
  
"Time to teach ye to fight." Jack handed her the sword, which Lia took in both hands.  
  
She had never held a sword before, and it was heavy. She was more use to firearms, those she could handle well. Not knowing what to do she took the sword in two hands, and waited.  
  
Jack noticed the uncertainty that was in her eyes a spilt second before she covered it up. 'She'll make a good pirate' he thought to himself. Now to teach her to fight.  
  
"Luv, hold it one hand. Like tha, good." Jack was showing her how to hold it. "Now ye attack me and I'll block."  
Lia looked a little uncertain at this, what if she hurt him?  
  
Jack saw this and added, "Don' worry luv, ye won't hurt me."  
  
Lia nodded, she'd never held a sword before, how could she hurt him? She swung and Jack blocked, she swung again and Jack blocked.  
  
Jack was surprised at her swings; they were strong and aimed towards spots that would do more damage then other spots. She was good at this, even though she'd never held a sword before. He decided to take a swing without telling her, just to see if she could block.  
  
Lia had just swung at Jack and was about to take another swing, when Jack swung. Lia's surprise disappeared quickly as instinct took over. She blocked each blow Jack threw at her, and soon they we're dancing all over the ship in their duel.  
  
The whole crew stopped what they were doing to watch, they were mesmerized by the grace Lia moved with, even though she claimed never to have held a sword before. Her skill was almost matching Jacks, though it was still apparent he was the better swordsmen.  
  
The duel ended with Lia on her back, a dagger to her throat, held by Jack who was on top of her. Both were breathing hard, and Jack had a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"Thought ye'd never held a sword before, luv." Jack said enjoying his position.  
  
"It's what you'd call, instinct. Now if you would kindly get off of me." Lia commanded in a stern, yet soft voice, a fire burning in her midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Aw, luv, aren't ye enjoying yer view?" Jack slurred seductively.  
  
Lia raised her eyebrow and with a quick movement she had a pistol to Jack's head. "If you would kindly get off me." Lia had a small smile, her eyes full of mischief.  
  
Jack was surprised by this, and allowing himself beat this time he got up. The crew all applauded the fact a young girl beat Jack.  
  
Jack still had humor in his eyes, despite the fact he had just lost. "Watch out luv, I'll be wanting my revenge." Jack smiled and headed to the helm. "Back to work!"  
  
The crew and Jack were in high spirits the rest of the day.  
  
Ok, that's this chapter. Dunno if you liked it, so please review. I'll only continue the story if you want me too. Please tell me. Review, Review! Thanks 


	8. Authors Note: SORRY

SORRY I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Trust me to get involved in something as big as the Music Man..stupid school alumni play musical things. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I'll hopefully update sometime soon. I'll defiantly have it up before next Friday if that helps any of you.  
Love you all.  
Ehlonna 


	9. Sorry Please Read IMPORTANT

Ok, for those of you who have read this story, and like it, I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I really don't know if I am going to continue it, I don't seem to have the time, or if I have the time I can't think, or I have no motivation. I dunno, but I'm sorry. I may keep it up, I may not. If I decide not too, I guess someone could continue it if they want. I'm sorry, tell me if I should continue, or if I should stop and/or let someone else have it. Thanks! 


	10. Sorry On hold

Sorry guys, I'm putting this on hold, well it kinda was already, but it's on hold officialy now....Sorry 


	11. Reaching Port Royal and Wallace returns

I know I haven't updated in almost a year, but things happen and moods change. I said that I would have this chapter up by the 1st of December, but I got sick. Well, anyhoo, here it is now…read, review, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Do I honestly still need this thing? For the 1,082,947 time I don't own POTC.

Lia had been on the ship only a few days, but she was considered family among the crew, and she was as good a sailor as any of them.

She was tying down some ropes when she felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck, meaning someone was watching her. She didn't turn to see who it was, for she already knew. It was Jack.

He'd been watching her a lot lately. She didn't know why. All she knew was every time she was near him her stomach did little flip flops. Kind of like when you first set foot on a ship and the waves make your stomach feel all funny in a pleasant butterfly kind of way. She secretly wished he was watching her because he felt the same way she did, but she knew that it was not in a pirate's nature to love anything other than the ocean.

Smiling to herself, she started to sing an old song her grandmother had taught her.

He was watching her again, he didn't know why, but his eyes were drawn to her. He saw her pause, and he figured she knew he was watching her again, though she never called him on it. This woman confused Jack so much! He'd never thought about one woman so much before. Of all the women he'd seen, this woman, this Irish beauty, had captured him.

He found himself thinking of her constantly, of their talks in the evening as the sun sets, her voice with its odd accent, her eyes like the night skies and how they lit up as though there were stars in them. Her laugher was sweet as music and he longed to here it.

Jack Sparrow was falling for this mysterious woman. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, in the end it was true.

Noticing her smile, he decided to go over to help her when he heard her start to sing.

_On the banks of the Roses,  
My love and I sat down,  
And I took out my violin  
To play my love a tune,  
In the middle of the tune,  
Oh, she sighed and she said,  
O-ro, Johnny, lovely Johnny,  
Would you leave me?_

_Oh, when I was a young man  
I heard my father say,  
That he'd rather see me dead  
And buried in the clay,  
Sooner than be married  
To any runaway,  
By the lovely sweet Banks  
of the Roses.  
_  
Her voice was amazing. It was sweet and soft, but strong at the same time. It captivated the whole crew; everyone had stopped to listen to her.

_Oh, then I am no runaway  
And soon I'll let them know,  
I can take a good glass  
Or can leave it alone;  
And the man that does not like me  
He can keep his daughter at home  
And young Johnny will go roving  
with another. _

And if ever I get married  
'Twill be in the month of May,  
When the leaves they are green  
And the meadows they are gay;  
And I and my true love  
Can sit and sport and play  
On the lovely sweet Banks  
of the Roses.

Lia finished the song without knowing anyone was listening to her. She was startled when she heard people clapping and whistling. Whirling around she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Lia, tha was amazin'." Ana Maria said walking up to her.

"I havn't heard singin like tha in…I dont know when." Gibbs said.

Lia blushed at all the compliments, looking up she was Jack coming towards her. She tried to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach, but she just blushed more.

"That was beautiful." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Jack." Lia said shyly.

"Capt'n! Wer at Port Royal!" one of the crew members shouted.

Jack looked up grinning…They were going to see Will and Elizabeth! Nearly jumping in excitement he started calling orders, and the crew being just as anxious to see Will and Elizabeth got to work immediately.

Not too far away in Tortuga…

Captain Keagan Wallace sat at a table in a dingy, crowded bar with his remaining crew. He was furious that the little Irish wench destroyed his ship and crew. He wanted revenge.

"Capt'n, I jus heard Sparrow's in Port Royal." One of his crew, who just came back with rum, said.

"What do I care if Sparrow wants to get himself hanged?" Wallace growled.

"Well, I heard hes got imself a new girl…an Irish one."

Wallace looked up interested. He might just have to pay ol' Jack a visit…

The song Lia sings is an 18th century Irish folk song called 'The Banks of Roses' I got the lyrics at a website called . So it is NOT mine, just so you know.

So, how was that? I hope it got you interested again? I really am sorry for not updating and I hope I still have some reviewers out there….well, bye for now!


End file.
